Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!/References
*If you look closely at the part where the guppies are standing outside Mr. Grumpfish's house humming, you can see Gil quickly glance over at Molly with a smile on his face while she wasn't paying attention. *In the UK Version the title changes to: Merry Christmas, Mr. Grumpfish! **They also change the lyrics for the song from "Happy Holidays!" to "Happy Christmas time!" *This episode is the episodes to not have any Molly/Gil sketches or a dance song because this is a special, however the lunchtime and storybook segments are retained. *This is the second appearance of Mr. Grumpfish. His first was in The Grumpfish Special. *The episode is basically told in storybook format and doesn't take place in Bubbletucky (Since the school or anything Bubbletucky-related isn't shown, except for the room Mr. Grouper and Bubble Puppy are in after the theme song.) *The Guppies and Grouper have positions in this special. **Molly and Gil - Mail Carriers (A reference to Gil's role as Zip:The Best Mail Carrier in the Galaxy) **Goby - Fireman (A reference to Firefighter Gil to the Rescue!) **Deema - Baker (A reference to The Grumpfish Special!) ***Mr. Grumpfish knocking over Deema's hat with his singing is also a reference to the episode. **Oona - Policewoman (Possibly a reference to Tricera-cops) **Nonny - Candy Cane Maker(a reference to Nonny's role as an ice cream truck driver in Trucks Are Tough) **Mr. Grouper - Mayor *This is the second episode in a row that Molly and Oona had a storybook segment together, first being in X Marks the Spot. *The theme song has snowflakes in it. *The running gag in this episode is whenever Mr. Grumpfish slams his door, snow falls from nowhere and hits Gil. *Nonny makes the lunch joke (Spaghetti and Snowballs) *Deema yelling "cookies" in a gravely voice is likely to be a reference to the character Cookie Monster from Sesame Street. *This is the first time a Bubble Guppies character has cried over something, that being Deema. *During the gingerbread house building scene, there is a moment where the song gets interrupted by Mr. Grumpfish's music he's listening to. What he is listening to is an instumental version of We Totally Rock! *This is the first time Mr. Grouper has narrated the whole storybook segment. *This is the first story episode,the second will be Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure! *After Oona and Nonny say, "It's time for lunch!", Gil holds out his hands and a lunchbox appears in his hands from nowhere. *When Molly tries to talk to Mr Grumpfish and when the snow drops on Gil again, Oona and Gil are seen wearing backpacks. *Molly points to the gingerbread house on the picture of Mr. Grumpfish smiling, but then in a close-up of the picture of Mr. Grumpfish smiling after Molly says, "And look at that!", Molly is now pointing at Mr. Grumpfish's smile. Also, when Molly points to Mr. Grumpfish's smile, she says "That's a gingerbread house!" but Mr. Grumpfish's smile isn't a gingerbread house! *When Molly, Goby and Oona go up to the marshmallow mountain to get some marshmallow frosting, the tank is empty, the whole time, they're up there, however the tank appears half full when Molly, Goby and Oona get out of the truck to load in the frosting. But then when Oona goes to the back of the truck to load in the marshmallow frosting, the tank is no longer half full, and is completely empty. *As Mr. Grumpfish slaps the door, snow lands on Gil's hat, but then the clock strikes 8pm, when the scene cuts to the guppies, the snow on Gil's hat disappears. *When Molly is talking about Mr. Grumpfish missing the holiday party, Gil and Oona, disappear, reappear and change positions, between shots. *When Mr. Grumpfish blows off Deema's cook hat, Deema is to the left side, next to Mr. Grumpfish, but when the camera switches angles, Deema is now to the right side, next to Mr. Grumpfish. *Throughout most of the episode, the clock keeps changing time automatically by itself. *When Gil enters Deema's bakery, there is a cart, right next to the machine, but then it disappears when the camera changes position, but then when Gil leaves Deema's bakery, the cart reappears next to the machine. *Nonny does not laugh during his lunch joke, (Spaghetti and Snowballs). *You tell that when Nonny is throwing the giant gumdrops to the right, Nonny is behind Mr. Grumpfish's house that is covered in gingerbread and candy and that Nonny is NOT throwing the giant gumdrops at the rooftop in front of Mr. Grumpfish's house that is covered in gingerbread and candy from behind, also, when Nonny is throwing the giant gumdrops to the right, there is a Grumpfish house that is covered in gingerbread and candy behind Nonny, and then when the camera cuts to the right side, there is another Grumpfish house that is covered in gingerbread and candy. Pretty odd. *When Nonny says, "Some drops", His Line References The Character SpongeBob SquarePants From The Series. Category:Trivia Category:References Category:Episode References Category:Episode Trivia